


His Genocide

by Dunk_My_Donuts



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Genocide, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunk_My_Donuts/pseuds/Dunk_My_Donuts
Summary: This is basically Undertale genocide but with Deltarune. As it is with Undertale, I'll make the clowns and comedians be the ones who kicks the "genocider's" ass.Just Kris starting a genocide with the darkeners. So, will you read and find out what happens?;)
Relationships: Jevil/Seam (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	His Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Archive and i'm really excited to use it!  
> A "simple" fanfiction of Kris being "possessed" by Chara.

Kris gazed upon the knife that he wielded in his hands. Bewildered at the reality that he had simply woken up to preserving a sharp object. As he took a brief glimpse of his other hand, he immediately saw a dark red. The color of blood. Its fowl scent stuffed the room. He quickly went from confused, straight to worrisome and horror. As he heard the sound of footsteps slowly come close to the door, he quickly hid the knife beneath his bed, not to concern his mother, Toriel, who would come in the room to wake him up for school. The door creaked open and Kris immediately sat up. Sweating under his clothing, he watched as Toriel walked. She didn't have a smile on her face like she usually has every morning. No. This morning was different. To replace that smile was a distressed, clearly sad smile.  
She walked over and bent down to Kris's level. She gave me a scared look.  
"Kris, whatever happens, just, please, tell the truth." Her tone seemed overstretched. Her sad smile faded as two officers entered the room. One monster, one human.  
Kris stared at his mother. Scared. She returned with the same expression. "Hey, Kid. We have a few questions we would like to ask you." Toriel left the room to stop and glance at me one last time. She then mouthed, "Please say the truth," before clothing the door leaving Kris with the two officers.

"Would you like to ask the kid, Officer Damien?"  
The Monsters asked.  
The human officer waved his hands at him. With the other rubbing his neck.  
"Naw, I'm good, ladies first."  
The two jokingly played around. This went on for a while completely ignoring the confused, sweating human in front of them.  
"Ok, I'll own him."  
The human officer, known as officer Damien, knelt down to the kid who was sitting on the bed.  
"Kid, we wanna ask about what happened last night. Do you remember anything?" The officer tried to ask as politely as he can, not to scare the kid.  
Kris shook his head.  
"No, I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is- nothing. I don't remember."  
Kris reminded himself that if he simply had told the truth, the case would be complicated and he would most likely be sent to prison. He also wanted to be sure that it wasn't him. What if it wasn't him. It might be framing. Or so he thought. He just doesn't want to be sent to jail if there was no absolute proof that it was him.  
"Alright, we don't have a warrant to check ur house yet, but we will be in a few days to have you think. I know I said that I had questions but the rest is meant for ur mother."  
The two officers left the room and closed the door behind them to leave the kid privacy to think.  
The two walked over to Toriel who was leaning against the wall waiting for the two officers.  
"The kid doesn't remember. We're gonna give him a few days to think, and then we will be back to check ur house."  
"I understand but I am also confused. What is this all about?" Toriel asked? Her hand fidgeting with her sleeves in grieve.  
"Well, we are trying to figure out a case on a stabbing."  
Officer Damien calmly said.  
"A stabbing!? But do you not think it is wrong to ask a child such things?"  
"That is true, but witnesses said they saw a child, in the middle of the night, stab a young girl multiple times."  
"How terrible. If it is okay for me to ask, but who was the girl who had been stabbed?"  
The officers looked at each other for a moment.  
"It was a girl named Noelle. I believe your son, Kris, goes to school with her. Which gives us another reason to specifically ask ur son."

"I am sorry. Is she alright?"  
"She's in the hospital recovering, but for now she is in a coma."  
"So how long until you will be back?"  
"We will be back to check ur house in 4 days."  
Toriel nodded and led the two officers to the door.  
She stood at the doorstep and waved goodbye. As the officers left, she turned around and went back to her son's bedroom.  
"Kris?" Toriel walked in and saw a scared Kris balled up in his blankets.  
"My child, are you alright?"  
Kris sat up to hug his mother.  
Toriel noticed her sobbing child and tried to comfort him. She caressed his hair and sat on the bed next to him.  
"It'll be alright my child. It'll all be alright."


End file.
